Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise
Mini Lalaloopsy are miniature Lalaloopsy characters that are sold in little packages shaped like houses. They each come with accessories complimenting their personalities and interests. Many characters also come in several different versions, called editions. Their outfits usually vary and their pets are often colored differently. Unlike the standard size dolls, miniature Lalaloopsy do not come with collectible posters. Each miniature doll is about three inches tall and does not feature removable clothing like their larger versions. Series 1 #Pillow Featherbed ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Crumbs Sugar Cookie ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Peanut Big Top ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Spot Splatter Splash ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Dot Starlight ''-ft Dot Starlight'' #Bea Spells-a-Lot ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' Mini Pillow Box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Mini Mittens Box.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Mini Spot Box.JPG Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Mini Dot Box.jpg Mini Bea Box.jpg Series 2 #Sunny Side Up ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' #Berry Jars 'n' Jam ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Tippy Tumbelina ''-ft Tippy Tumblelina'' #Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Misty Mysterious ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara Mirage'' -ft Sahara Mirage'' #Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' Sunny Side Up Mini Box.JPG Mini Berry Box.JPG Mini Blossom Box.jpg Mini Tippy Box.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Misty Mysterious Mini Box.jpg Sahara Mini Box.jpg Mini Marina Box.jpg Series 3 #Mittens Sleepover (2nd edition) ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Spot Paints Purple (2nd edition) ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Peanut's New Trick (2nd edition) ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Pillow's Story Time (2nd Edition) ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Sir Battlescarred ''-ft Sir Battlescarred'' #Lady Stillwaiting ''-ft Lady Stillwaiting'' #Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Swirly Figure Eight ''-ft Swirly Figure Eight'' Mittens Sleepover Box.jpg Spot Paints Purple Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Sir Battlescarred Mini Box.jpg Mini Lady Stillwaiting Box.jpg Mini Ace Fender Bender Box.jpg Mini Swirly Figure Eight Box.jpg Series 4 #Bea Plays in the Rain (2nd edition) ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' #Marina's Beach Day (2nd edition) ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Pepper's Midnight Snack (2nd edition) ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Mittens Bundles Up (3rd Edition) ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Marina's Sea Adventure (3rd edition) ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Misty's Full of Tricks (2nd edition) ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara's Desert Dream (2nd edition) ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (3rd Edition) ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' Mini Bea Rainy Day Box.jpg Marinas Beachy Day Box.jpg Peppers Midnight Snack Box.jpg Mittens Bundles Up Box.jpg Marinas Sea Adventure Box.jpg Mistys Full of Tricks Box.JPG Saharas Desert Dream Box.JPG Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG Series 5 #Peanut's Elephant Act (3rd Edition) ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Crumb's Tea Time (3rd edition) ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Jewel's Bubble Bath (2nd edition) ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Lady Writes a Poem (2nd edition) -ft Lady Stillwaiting #Spot's New Masterpiece (3rd edition) -ft Spot Splatter Splash #Patch's Tresure Hunt (2nd edition) ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest'' #Forest Evergreen ''-ft Forest Evergreen'' Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem Box.jpg Spots New Masterpiece Box.jpg Patchs Treasure Hunt Box.jpg Mini Forest Box.jpg Series 6 #Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Ember Flicker Flame'' #Peppy Pom Pom ''-ft Peppy Pom Poms'' #Berry's Blueberry Party (2nd edition) ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom's Busy Bee (2nd edition) ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Suzette La Sweet ''-ft Suzette La Sweet'' #Rosy Bumps N Bruises ''-ft Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises'' #Prairie Dusty Trails ''-ft Prairie Dusty Trails'' #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles ''-ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles'' Mini Ember Box.jpg Mini Peppy Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Busy Bee Blossom Box.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet Box.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises Box.jpg Mini Prairie Box.jpg Mini Toffee Box.jpg 'Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection' #Scarlet Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep #Tuffet Miss Muffet #Curls N Locks #Pix E. Flutters #Coral Sea Shells #Pete R. Canfly #Snowy Fairest #Wacky Hatter, Alice in Lalaloopsyland #Prince Handsome, and Cinder Slippers Scarlet Riding Box Mini.jpg Little Bah Peep Box.jpg Tuffet Miss Muffet Box.jpg Mini Curls Box.jpg Mini Pix E Box.jpg Coral Mini Box.jpg Pete R Canfly Box.jpg Snowy Fairest Box.jpg Mini Alice n Wacky Box.jpg Prince n Cinder Box.jpg Series 8 - Shoppes and Sew Sleepy Collection #Cherry Crisp Crust #Bun Bun Sticky Icing #Scoops Waffle Cone #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Peanut Big Top #Peppy Pom Poms #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Pix E. Flutters Cherry Crisp Crust Box.jpg Bun Bun Sticky Icing Box.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Peppy Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg 'Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection and Misc.' #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Toasty Sweet Fluff # Sugar Fruit Drops # Twist E. Twirls # Mango Tiki Wiki # Feather Tell-a-Tale # Harmony B. Sharp # Dyna Might Bubbles Smack N Pop Box.jpg Toasty Sweet Fluff Box.jpg Sugar Fruit Drops Box.jpg Twist E. Twirls Box.jpg Mini Mango Box.jpg Mini Feather Box.jpg Mini Harmony Box.jpg Mini Dyna Box.jpg 'Series 10 - Silly Funhouse Collection' #Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Silly Funhouse Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Silly Funhouse Sahara Mirage ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Silly Funhouse Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame'' #Silly Funhouse Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot'' Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Silly Fun House Sahara Box.jpg Silly Fun House Ace Box.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot.jpg 'Series 11 - Sew Snowy Collection' #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Snowy Fairest #Holly Sleighbells Sew Snowy Bea.jpg Sew snowy mittens.png Sew snowy snowy.png Sew Snowy Holly.jpg 'Series 12 - Cake Collection' #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Choco Whirl Swirl #Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy #Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze ' first look cake dunk n crumble.jpg first look choco.jpg first look dollop.jpg First look Fancy Frost n Glaze.jpg 'Sisters - Mini Lalaloopsy Littles' #Sprinkle Spice Cookie -''ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Bundles Snuggle Stuff ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff'' #Specs Reads-a-Lot -''ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' #Squirt Lil Top -''ft Peanut Big Top'' Mini Sprinkle.PNG Mini Bundles.PNG Mini Specs.PNG Mini Squirt.PNG Mini Littles Crumbs Sprinkle.jpg Mini Littles Mittens Bundles.jpg Mini Littles Bea Specs.jpg Mini Littles Peanut Squirt.jpg 'Special Holiday Edition Minis:' (Available only at Target) These special and once a year-only miniatures are sold at Target during their respective holiday season. Thus making them truly collector's items as they aren't sold year-long. 'Valentine's Day' *Crumbs Sugar Cookie 2013 'Easter' *Cotton Hopalong 2011 *Sprouts Sunshine 2012 'Halloween' *Candy Broomsticks 2011 *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn 2012 'Christmas' *Holly Sleighbells 2011 *Ivory Ice Crystals 2012 '' valentines day crumbs mini (first look).jpg Cotton Hoppalong Mini Box.jpg Candy Broomsticks Box.jpg Mini Holly Sleighbells Box.jpg Sprouts Mini Box.JPG Scraps Stitched N Sewn Boxed.JPG Mini Ivory Ice Crystals Box.jpg '' 'Mini Playsets:' 'Playhouses/Playsets' *Treehouse ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest and Spot Splatter Splash'' *Carry-Along Playhouse ''-ft Sunny Side Up and extra cow pet'' *Carry-Along Playhouse -''ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles and white chocolate Lab'' *Peanut's Spinning Ferris Wheel ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' *Sew Sweet Playhouse'' -ft Blossom Flowerpot'' *Silly Funhouse Park ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' 'Playset Packs' *Crumbs' Tea Party versions: regular, & one with 2 dolls Jewel & Cookie ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' *Jewel's Primpin Party ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' *Berry's Kitchen ''-ft Berry Jars-n-Jam' *Pillow's Sleepover Party ''-ft Pillow Featherbed *Marina Anchors’ Bubble Fun ''-ft Marina Anchors'' *Camping with Sunny Side Up ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' *Scoops Serves Ice Cream'' -ft Scoops Waffle Cone'' *Tippy's Ballet Recital'' -ft Tippy Tumblelina'' 'Play-Vehicles' *Bea's School Bus ''-ft Bea Spells a lot'' *Bea's School Bus Value Set ''-ft Bea Spells a lot , Berry Jars-n-Jam , Peanut Big Top'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser in Red and Pink versions -''ft Charlotte Charades'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser (Pink) -''ft Bea Spells a lot'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser (Pink) -ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser -''ft Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble'' *Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' *Silly Pet Parade Train & 5 wagons: **Tea Time Wagon **Spinning Pretty Wagon **Tipsy Sailboat **Sleepy Pet Wagon **Silly Circus Tent 'Multi-Packs' *Classroom Picture 8-pack R Us Exclusive ''-ft Series 1'' *4-packs (4 dolls & 4 pets) -- come in 15 combinations *3-packs (3 dolls & 3 pets) -- 3 combinations found *''Fairy Tales 8-pack R Us Exclusive -ft Series 7 Treehouse Playset.jpg|'Treehouse Playset with Patch Treasurechest & Spot Splatter Splash' Beas School Bus Set.jpg|'Bea's School Bus with Bea Spells-a-Lot' Carry Along Playhouse 1.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Sunny Side Up' Carryalong House Toffee.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' Peanuts Ferris Wheel.jpg|'Spinning Ferris Wheel with Peanut Big Top' Crumbs Tea Party Box.jpg|'Crumbs' Tea Party with Crumbs Sugar Cookie & Jewel Sparkles' Berrys Kitchen Box.jpg|'Berry's Kitchen with Berry Jars 'N Jam' Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg|'Jewel's Primpin' Party with Jewel Sparkles' Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg|'Pillow's Sleepover Party with Pillow Featherbed & Spot Splatter Splash' RC Charlotte Pink Cruiser Box.jpg|'49MHz Pink RC Cruiser with Charlotte Charades' Sew Sweet House Box.jpg|'Sew Sweet Playhouse with Blossom Flowerpot' Marina Bubble Bath Box.jpg|'Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun with Marina Anchors' Camping Sunny Box.jpg|'Camping with Sunny with Sunny Side Up' Scoops Serves Ice Cream Box.jpg|'Scoops Serves Ice Cream with Scoops Waffle Cone' Tippys Ballet Box.jpg|'Tippy's Ballet Recital with Tippy Tumblelina' 3 Pack Jewel Lady Sir.jpg|'3-pack Bundle with Jewel Sparkles, Sir Battlescarred, & Lady Stillwaiting' Silly Fun House Box.jpg|'Silly Funhouse Playset with Misty Mysterious' Class Set 1.jpg|'Class Picture 8-pack with Spot Splatter Splash, Jewel Sparkles, Dot Starlight, Peanut Big Top, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, & Bea Spells-a-Lot' Fairy Tale Set.jpg|'Fairytale 8-pack with Coral Sea Shells, Pete R. Canfly, Curls N Locks, Tuffet Miss Muffet, Snowy Fairest, Little Bah Peep, Pix E. Flutters, & Scarlet Riding Hood' SpotRCCAR.jpg|'RC Cruiser with Spot Splatter Splash' CakeRCCAR.JPG|'RC Cruiser with Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble' ' 'CHARACTER MINI VARIATIONS' There are currently '''115' different variations of minis. 'A' *'Ace Fender Bender ' #'Original (Series 3) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Alice in Lalaloopsyland' #Original (Series 7) 'B' *'Bea Spells-a-Lot ' #'Original (Series 1) #Bea Plays in the Rain (Series 4) #Bea's School Bus #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Berry Jars 'N' Jam ' #Original (Series 2) #Berry's Blueberry Party (Series 6) #Berry's Kitchen *'Blossom Flowerpot ' #Original (Series 2) #Blossom's a Busy Bee (Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Sew Sweet Playhouse *'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' #Original (Series 9) *'Bun Bun Sticky Icing' #'Original (Series 8) 'C' *'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble' #'Original (Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser) *'Candy Broomsticks ' #'Original (Halloween 2011) *'Charlotte Charades' #Original (RC Cruiser) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Cherry Crisp Crust' #Original (Series 8) *'Cinder Slippers' #Original (Series 7) *'Coral Sea Shells' #Original (Series 7) *'Cotton Hoppalong' #Original (Easter 2011) *'Crumbs Sugar Cookie ' #Original (Series 1) #Crumbs' Tea Time (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Crumbs' Tea Party #Crumbs Loves Chocolate (Valentine's Day 2013) *'Curls 'N' Locks' #Original (Series 7) 'D' *'Dot Starlight' #Original (Series 1) *'Dyna Might' #Original (Series 9) 'E' *'Ember Flicker Flame' #Original (Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) 'F' *'Feather Tell-a-Tale' #Original (Series 9) *'Forest Evergreen' #Original (Series 5) 'H' *'Harmony B. Sharp' #Original (Series 9) *'Holly Sleighbells' #Original (Christmas 2011) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'I' *'Ivory Ice Crystals' #Original (Christmas 2012) 'J' *'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' #Original (Series 8) *'Jewel Sparkles' #Original (Series 1) #Jewel's Bubble Bath (Series 5) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Jewel's Primpin' Party 'L' *'Lady Stillwaiting' #'Original (Series 3) #Lady Writes a Poem (Series 5) *'Little Bah Peep' #Original (Series 7) 'M' *'Mango Tiki Wiki' #Original (Series 9) *'Marina Anchors' #Original (Series 2) #Marina's Beach Day (Series 4) #Marina's Sea Adventure (Series 4) #Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Misty Mysterious' #Original (Series 2) #Misty's Full of Tricks (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse *'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ' #Original (Series 1) #Mittens' Sleepover (Series 3) #Mittens Bundles Up (Series 4) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'P' *'Patch Treasurechest' #Original (Treehouse) #Patch's Treasure Hunt (Series 5) *'Peanut Big Top' #Original (Series 1) #Peanut's New Tricks (Series 3) #Peanut's Elephant Act (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Spinning Ferris Wheel *'Pepper Pots 'n' Pans' #Original (Series 2) #Pepper's Midnight Snack (Series 4) #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (Series 4) *'Peppy Pom Poms' #Original (Series 6) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) *'Pete R. Canfly' #Original (Series 7) *'Pillow Featherbed ' #Original (Series 1) #Pillow's Story Time (Series 3) #Pillow's Sleepover Party *'Pix E. Flutters' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) *'Prairie Dusty Trails' #Original (Series 6) *'Prince Handsome' #Original (Series 7) 'R' *'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Series 6) 'S' *'Sahara Mirage' #Original (Series 2) #Sahara's Desert Dream (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Sir Battlescarred' #Original (Series 3) *'Scarlet Riding Hood' #Original (Series 7) *'Scoops Waffle Cone' #Original (Series 8) #Scoops Serves Ice Cream *'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' #Original (Halloween 2012) *'Snowy Fairest' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Spot Splatter Splash' #Original (Series 1) #Spot Paints Purple (Series 3) #Spot's New Masterpiece (Series 5) #Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser *'Sprouts Sunshine' #Original (Easter 2012) *'Sugar Fruit Drops' #Original (Series 9) *'Sunny Side Up' #Original (Series 2) #Camping with Sunny #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Suzette La Sweet' #Original (Series 6) *'Swirly Figure Eight' #Original (Series 3) 'T' *'Tippy Tumblelina' #Original (Series 2) #Tippy's Ballet Recital *'Toasty Sweet Fluff' #Original (Series 9) *'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' #Original (Series 6) #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Tuffet Miss Muffet' #Original (Series 7) *'Twist E. Twirls' #Original (Series 9) 'W' *'Wacky Hatter' #Original (Series 7) mini ace 1.PNG mini ace 2.PNG mini alice 1.PNG mini bea 1.PNG mini bea 2.PNG mini bea 3.PNG mini bea 4.PNG mini berry 1.PNG mini berry 2.PNG mini berry 3.PNG mini blossom 1.PNG mini blossom 2.PNG mini blossom 3.PNG mini blossom 4.PNG Bubbles.PNG Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg Mini Cake Dunk n Crumble.jpg mini candy 1.PNG Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg mini charlotte 2.PNG Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg mini cinder 1.PNG mini coral 1.PNG Mini cotton.PNG mini crumbs 1.PNG mini crumbs 2.PNG mini crumbs 3.PNG mini crumbs 4.PNG mini curls 1.PNG mini dot 1.PNG Dyna Might Costume.jpg Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg mini ember 2.PNG Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale.jpg Mini Forest Lalaloopsy.jpg Harmony B. Sharp Mini.jpg mini holly 1.PNG mini holly 2.PNG mini ivory 1.PNG Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg mini jewel 1.PNG mini jewel 2.PNG mini jewel 3.PNG mini jewel 4.PNG mini lady 1.PNG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg Little Bah Peep.jpg Mango Tiki Wiki Mini.jpg marina mini 1.PNG marina mini 2.PNG marina mini 3.jpg marina mini 4.PNG marina mini 5.PNG mini misty 1.PNG mini misty 2.PNG ' '''OTHER MINI LALALOOPSY NEWS On November 6, 2011 A Nintendo DS Lalaloopsy Game was released. It featured 1 of 4 minis. To be released 3/20/2012 "Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: Search For Pillow" is the first full length Lalaloopsy movie and it includes a collectible Mini Pillow Featherbed while supplies last. Christmas of of 2012 "Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: Search For Pillow" with a collectable Pillow Featherbed in Christmas PJs was sold exclusively at TARGET ChristmasPillow2.JPG|Pillow Featherbed Christmas Edition christmaspillow.JPG|Christmas edition of the LALALOOPSY Movie 'TRIVIA' *The following characters have not been made into miniatures: #Kat Jungle Roar #Pickles B.L.T.Sand E. Starfish #Sand E. Starfish *Dot Starlight is the only original mini with no other variation. *Mini Cinder Slippers has a darker skin tone than her large doll *Some large dolls are sold with their mini versions sealed inside their boxes - most notable are Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, & Misty Mysterious. *Minis do not have freckles painted on their faces, regardless if their large dolls do. *Littles minis do not have movable arms or legs like standard minis, but their heads do turn. *Currently, there are 13 Littles not made into minis yet. *The Sew Snowy collection is incorrectly labeled as Series 10 #1-4 when those slots are occupied by the Silly Funhouse collection. This is most likely an oversight. *The 8-pack sets do not come with the dolls' accessories that only come when they are purchased individually. *The original Charlotte Charades mini is the only mini that cannot be purchased individually, aside from her Series 10 variation. *Series 5 is the smallest series to date with only 7 minis, while Series 7 is the largest with 12 minis. *The most elusive and hardest to obtain minis are the limited edition holiday minis because they are sold primarily through Target and on the shelves for a short window of time. *Peanut Big Top has the widest variety of minis with 6 total. Category:Browse Category:Category: Mini